Dreaming In Anime
by Kathy Ann
Summary: There was a crash and i go into a coma but what i dream is not what i expected...how will i wake up?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up one warm summer morning my window open letting in the warm breeze; my fan blowing on me and my radio blaring just over the sound of the fan. Today was the day that I would get to drive on my own. I was slightly nerves to go alone but I was ready to have my freedom. I was going to drive to my friends house to hang out for a while then get some groceries then go home. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. "Alright I'm headed out" I told my parents.

"be careful," my mom warned, "it suppose to rain later and the roads can get slick if your not careful" she told me. I scoffed.

"i know mom; bye" I grabbed the keys and left the house. I got in on the drivers side of the car and took a deep breath before starting the car. "alright I can do this" I put the car in revers and pulled out of the drive way then into drive and headed to my friends house about thirty minutes away. I pulled into the drive then parked outside her and her boyfriends apartment. I walk up to the door and knock. "Hello anyone home?" I waited for a few minutes. The door opened and it was her boyfriend Matt.

"Hey!" he hugged me and let me in "Tabitha its our good friend Brandie" I smiled as I seen my friend walk out from the other room.

"Did you drive here?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Heck yeah!" I said loudly.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly. I stayed for a few hours long enough to watch a few movies and have dinner.

"Alright guys I have to go get some groceries for myself so I better go" I stood up and hugged them both. I opened the door and saw that is had been raining for almost the whole time I was there. I put the hood up on my jacket and ran to the car. I got in as fast as I could so I wouldn't get wet. I started the car and made my way to my home town. I turned down a very curvy road and was going to fast. I got to the first curve and the car slide sideways.

I screamed as it slide I tried to stop but the car was then hit on both sides from on coming and on going traffic. The hit on the drivers side knocked me out. Some one who witnessed the crash called the 911; it took a few minutes for the personnel to get there. They had to use the jaws of life to pry open the door to get my unconscious body out I was put on the stretcher and taken to the nearest hospital. I was rushed in and assessed and pronounced that I was in a coma. The nurses pushed the gurney to the ICU to keep an eye on me. The hospital called the contacts in my phone they found. My parents rushed to the hospital to see me and all my friends did as well. Tabitha walked into the room I was in and and started crying.

"S-she was just at our p-place she was ok" she hugged Matt and cried. Brentney came in and saw I was in the bed with the breathing apparatus down my throat. She had her boyfriend with her and hugged him as started crying. My parents where there with tear stained faces.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the last thing I remembered was sliding on the road. I looked around and noticed I was some where else. I saw a white ceiling above me. "Kyu?" I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked around and noticed I was on a loft bed and a small rabbit type animal was on my lap. It was white and looked at me with its head cocked to the side holding a strawberry. "Kyu?" it offered the strawberry to me. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you" I told it.

"Kyu!" I ate the strawberry; it caused my stomach to growl. I patted it on the head.

"You look familiar to me little guy I wonder why," my stomach growled again, "think you can lead me to the kitchen?" I asked.  
>"Kyu Kyu" it jumped down and went to the door. I uncovered my self and climbed down. I was in a simple night gown. I looked and saw that there was a robe on the small couch in the large room.<p>

"This really looks familiar I just can't put my finger on it" I say putting on the robe and tying it closed. I opened the door and walked down the hall to the stairs.

"Dai don't forget Dark has a theft tonight at eight o'clock be back in time to get ready alright" I heard a woman's voice say. I got to the last step and saw the one person to jog my memory.

"Our guest is awake" said the older man. Daisuke turned back into the door way to look.

"Glad your awake but I have school, I'll be back after and then I can explain what happened" he told me.

"Dai you better go before you're late; we'll take care of her until you get back" the woman said. The red head nodded and left. The woman some how appeared behind me and grabbed my shoulders and directed me to the table and sat me down in a chair.

"I bet your hungry right?" she looked at me and smiled. "I'll make you some breakfast" she dashed to the stove and started cooking something.

"Bring her some tea too Emiko" the older man said. He extended his hand to me and said "I'm Daiki" he smiled, I smiled back and took his hand.

"I'm Brandie" I said; a short time later Emiko put a plate of toast and eggs in front of me. "thank you" I say . I ate and stayed around the house. I was told not to worry about cleaning anything or doing anything. I spent my time sitting in the kitchen drinking tea with Daiki. The time passed slowly but it was nice. Soon Daisuke came in after school.

"I'm home" he called walking in.

"Where in the kitchen Dai" Daiki called. Daisuke came in and looked at me. His mom gave me some of her smaller cloths that she thought would fit me.

"I can explain how you got here now come on we can talk in my room" I nodded and stood and followed him to his room. He sat on the couch so I sat next to him. "um I'm not really sure how you got here but Dark and I found you passed out towards the outskirts of the town maybe he can explain things better hang on" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture and looked at it. A few seconds later his hair turned purple and he grew a few inches.

"So you want to know how you got here?" he asked me. I blushed some and nodded. He smiled "well it was last night when I was flying back from the last theft I had to do and I took the long way. I saw your unconscious body laying on the beach near here so I picked you up and brought you here"

"T-thank you" I looked away from him and blushed deeper.

"let me help with that blush of yours" he reached over and turned my head to face him; when I looked at him he was so much more closer then before. I knew what he was gonna do so I blushed even more. He leaned in some and I closed my eyes then his lips touched mine. He pulled away but my blush was still there. "i wasn't able to do that last night since you were unconscious" he told me.

"I-it's nice to meet you to," I looked away and blushed deeper again, "you have a theft tonight right?"

"that's right"

"could I watch?" I asked him.

"of course I will have Daisuke escort you to the location and I will escort you back here" he told me. I nodded as I watched him look at the picture of Daiki and change back into Daisuke.


	3. Chapter 3

The real life chapters are gonna be kinda short...because I'm not really sure what people do when you are unconscious. I mean I have never been in a coma before so its kinda hard to think of things beside having people wait around for you to wake up; am I right? But I have an amazing way I'm going to end this so stick with me and I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Tabitha sat next to my bed crying; her boyfriend trying to comfort her but failing. Then she got an idea. She looked at me laying in the bed "i wonder if some one could come and see you and it will wake you up. I know I will email Vic I bet he will come and see you" she pulled out her small lap top and went to her email and wrote him.<p>

Dear Vic,

my friend was in a car accident and is now in a coma the only thing I could think of to do was to ask you to come and see her and hope you can wake her up by being here, if you're to busy I understand I just thought it would help her in some way.

Sincerely Tabitha.

She sent the message to him along with where the hospital was. She only waited about ten minutes and got his reply.

I'm sorry to hear about your friend, I have a busy schedule but I will be there as soon as I can and I'll help in any way I can.

Tabitha put her hand to her chest and cried with happiness. She told my parents when they arrived. She had my favorite music going hoping that would have some kind of effect but it didn't. The nurse came in to check the monitors seeing there is no change. She walked out knowing she was gonna come back in a few hours. My friends spent the day at the hospital waiting to see if I would wake up but alas it was to no avail.


	4. Chapter 4

"Was he able to explain things better?" Daisuke asked me. I was blushing when he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah" I smiled.  
><em>"Hey Daisuke, she wants to come to the theft tonight so she can watch; you take her there and I will bring her back here later" <em>Dark said inside Daisuke's head.

"so the theft is soon and I should get ready" he said standing up. I stood up and nodded.

"alright I'll wait for you down stairs" I smiled again. I walked to his door and left. I walked to the kitchen and saw Emiko. "Um, Miss. Emiko could borrow a dress? I want to look nice at the theft tonight." I told her.

"oh you're going to Dark's theft? I have the perfect thing for you come on" she took my hand and lead me to her room she sat me on the bed and opened her closet. She pulled out a light blue summer dress. "try it on I'll wait down stairs" I nodded and watched her leave the room. I changed into the dress and walked out of her room and down stairs.  
>"H-how do I look?" I asked. Daiki and Emiko looked at me I watched as Emiko smiled.<br>"the fair is almost in town, if I know Dark and I do he might take you when it is here, but enjoy the time you have with him tonight" Emiko said. Daisuke walked down the stairs. I turned to look at him he was dressed in the black cloths. He looked at me.

"Wow; you look pretty" he told me. I smiled then looked at the clock.

"Its almost time Daisuke we should get going" I smiled. He nodded and we walked out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Tabitha was by my side the whole time I was in a coma when she finally stopped crying she would talk to me. She would come to the hospital early in the morning and stay all day. She did that for a week. The last day of my coma she was there earlier then before she was there for only a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. She got up with a puzzled look on her face. She walked to the door and opened it and saw the one person she wasn't expecting to see.  
>"Is this Brandie's room?" he looked behind him at the red head who nodded letting him know he got the name right.<p>

"Y-yeah; c-come in" Tabitha said tears coming to her eyes. Vic saw her start crying and hugged her. The act caused her to cry more. He gently squeezed her and let her cry; Michele started to get teary eyed. She wiped her eyes. Tabitha let go of Vic and walked into the room to the small rolling table to get a tissue. She wiped her eyes with one the blew her noise with another. Vic and Michele walked in and sat in the other chairs.

"How long has she been in a coma?" Vic asked Tabitha.

"A week" Tabitha replied sadly; Vic nodded.

"Do you mind if I try something?" Vic asked standing up. Tabitha nodded so Vic picked up the chair he was sitting in and moved it next to my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked next to Daisuke it only took a few minutes to get to the destination of the theft. He looked at me. "I'm gonna have to leave you here," he paused for a few seconds "Dark said he will meet you down this road another two blocks" I nodded.

"Alright, good luck" I called as he ran down the street some. I walked around the corner and saw every one else there. I stayed toward the back of the crowd.

"Excuse me" said a soft voice I looked and saw that is was Risa Harada. I took a step out of her way. "Thanks" she smiled and ran a few sets forward to the next people who moved out of her way so she could move closer.

_"She is always trying to catch a glimpse of Dark"_ I smiled some. All of a sudden the huge spot light the police brought was focused on the silhouette of a large flying figure. It disappeared behind the museums steeple. _"he'll be done soon I better get going"_ I started to walk away from the crowed and down the street to where Daisuke said he wanted to meet me. I stood there for about a minute. A cool breeze blew through the town giving me goosebumps; as I waited I rubbed my arms trying to get rid of them.

All of a sudden a jacket was put on my shoulders. I looked behind me and started blushing. Dark smiled and offered me his arm so I wrapped my arm around his. He took us down the streets to the beach. The sun was almost done setting and there was hardly anyone on the beach which was kind of nice. "This is beautiful" I told him as I smiled. I looked at him and saw he was looking out over the water his eyes looked almost orange from the sun light. I knelt in the sand and undid my shoes and took them off then put my socks in my shoes and still with Dark's jacket on I started walking to the water. I walked up just as a wave was coming in; even though the evening air was kind of cold the water felt good.

I sat down not really caring if the dress I was in got wet or dirty. Emiko did say to enjoy myself and so far I was. I leaned on my elbows and tilted my head back to see Dark looking at me. I smiled at him then patted the moist compact sand next to me. I watched him for a few moments then shrugged when he did move; I looked back at the water. Then a few second later his legs came between my elbows making me lean forward. I looked back to see that he sat behind me and was scooting forward. I blushed some when he was done then blushed more when he gently put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me back to lean against him.

"I usually don't do this but I have a weird feeling about you" he said.

"What do you mean by 'weird feeling'?" I asked him.

"I just have a feeling that you're going to be leaving soon" then he did something I didn't expect. He put both of his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and kind of melted into him.

"I'm gonna stay here as long as I can" I say; I blushed slightly as I kissed his cheek. We both watched as the sun went below the horizon. Afterwords he stood and helped me up I walked to my shoes and socks and put them back on. I took off his jacket and was going to hand it to him but he shook his head.

"leave it on your gonna be getting cold again," I nodded and put on his jacket. "Hold on to me," I blushed again and put my arms around him, "With!" he called. I looked as wings flew themselves to us and attached themselves to his back. "ready?" he asked me I nodded nervously. We took to the sky and I held tighter onto him he didn't seem to mind. At first I didn't look around I had my face buried in his chest; he put his arms around me again as we flew. It was comforting enough to allow me to look around. He soared high above the city then slowly descended making us land on the roof of the house, he helped me get down and lead me to Daisuke's room from out side. "The fair is in town in a week and I would love to take you" he told me.

"ok, if its going to be anything like to night I'm sure I will really enjoy it" I told him; he smiled and reached in his pocket taking out the picture of Daiki. I smiled as I soon saw Daisuke. I hugged him "thank you Daisuke" I let go of him and saw he was smiling.

"You can sleep in my room, I have school tomorrow so you gonna be here alone again" he told me. I smiled

"That's fine," he walked to the door and was about to leave, "sweet dreams" I told him he looked back and smiled again.

"You too" he closed the door and I stripped back into the night gown.

"Emiko must have put it in here" I sad as I pulled it over my head. I climbed into Daisuke's bed and fell almost immediately to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a week since I had woken up in this world and it was the day Dark and I were gonna go to the fair but of course he had to steal something first. Daisuke had the day off of school so we got to hang out some; we spent most of the day in his room talking.

Half way through the day he picked up his sketch book and started to sketch me sitting on his couch with With on my lap. "When can i see it?" I asked craning my neck to try and see across the room and onto the paper. Daisuke smiled

"I'm almost done" he told me.

"Dai, Brandie dinner is done" Emiko called. I really wanted to see the picture but my stomach protested with a loud rumble.

"I'm to hungry to sneak a peek" I say to my self.

"Good, lets go get something to eat" Daisuke said. I didn't expect him to hear me.

* * *

><p>The first thing Vic was going to try was his Edward Elric voice. "Hey Brandie? Can you hear me? Me and Alphonse could really use your help; all you have to do is wake up" every one waited on the edge of there seats but nothing happened. He looked at Tabitha "has she seen Ouran High School Host Club?" he asked her. She nodded.<p>

"Are you kidding? She is just like Tamaki" he nodded. "Princess? Oh princess? How can I comment on your exquisite beauty if you're not awake to hear?" again every one was on the edge of their seat but it was once again a failed attempt.

* * *

><p>We ate dinner and me and Daisuke went back up to his room to wait the short amount of time until Dark had to steal. Daisuke looked at the clock on his wall.<p>

"I should get ready" he told me putting his sketch pad on his desk. I nodded and stood and left. I walked down to Emiko and pulled her aside.

"you were right about Dark wanting to take me to the fair; I was wondering if you would help get ready?" she smiled.

"Of course come on" she lead me back to her room again. When we got there I sat on her bed and she pulled out a black skirt and a light purple shirt. She left letting me get dressed. I put on the skirt it went down to my knees and the shirt fit perfectly. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair then put it into a half pony tail. I walked out bumping into Daisuke.

"Oh I'm sorry Daisuke" I say smiling.

" It's ok" he smiled back then slightly blushed.

"Come on we better get going" I tell him walking a head of him.

"Right" we walked out of the house and back down the way we did for the last theft. I smiled as I watched Daisuke walk up the street and into the shadows of the town. I looked into the sky once again staying toward the back of the crowd. Soon the spotlight turned on and moved. I watched as the winged figure soared in and out of the light. It disappeared behind the museum again and I took that as my cue to start heading to the meeting spot. It took a little longer for him to show up. I looked around the streets then when I looked again i saw a silhouette walking up.

"Ready?" he asked. I blushed as I looked at him; he was in a red shirt that had a few of the top buttons not buttoned, tan pants, a black jacket with white pen strips and a brown hat. I nodded and he took my hand in his and laced our fingers. We started to walk down the streets to the main area of town to the fair. While we were there he won me a small teddy bear.

It was kind of early still but he took us down to the beach again. I immediately took off my shoes and socks to feel the sand between my toes. He lead me in front of him and sat us both down; I leaned against him like I did the time before. He put his arms around me again making me get warm I was so comfortable that I felt my self drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna try another character," he looked at Tabitha again "D.N. Angle?" he asked. She picked up my phone and showed him my wallpaper on my phone of Dark from the show. He nodded. "Brandie wake up" he said in Dark's voice.<p>

"Brandie wake up" I heard lightly in my ear.

"I-I'm awake" I said I moved around a little to prove I was but I fell asleep again.

I made a small noise causing every one to look at me. "do it again" Michele told him; he nodded. "Brandie wake up" but this time I didn't make another noise.

"I don't know if this will help but maybe if you sing to her; she has told me countless times that her favorite song it Hello Beautiful" Tabitha told him. He nodded.

"its worth a try," he took a drink of water an cleared his throat. " Hello my beautiful; it seems I just can't stay away; its been so very long; that I have felt anything this strong; you hold my heart the way you did an hour ago; I've said all I can say and yet I must be sure you know..."

I heard Dark start singing one of my favorite songs. I woke up enough to hear him keep singing. "that I love, love, love you; I need, need, need you; I long, long, long to hold you in my arms again; I'm so, so, sad to; ever hurt, hurt, hurt you; I'm more afraid of loosing you then anything before"

"that is my favorite song how do you know it?" I asked opening my eyes but my vision was blurry. I blinked some trying to clear it but as I did it only got worse.

" I love, love, love you; I need, need, need you; I long, long, long to hold you in my arms again; I'm so, so, sad to; ever hurt, hurt, hurt you; and I'm more afraid of loosing you then anything before; please can I have one more; hello" I opened my eyes a few times and again saw a white ceiling above me but I knew I wasn't alone. I tried moving my arms but it seemed I was to weak to move so I lifted my head and looked around.

I was completely shocked when I saw Michele in the room then even more shocked to see Vic. I was glad that the breathing apparatus was just a small tube so I could talk around it. I looked at my guest in surprise.

"Could some one put my bed up so I can sit up please?" I asked kind of hoarsely. Vic immediately stood and lifted the back of my bed up to a slanted sitting position.

"How is this?" he asked

"Fine; thank you" he nodded and sat back down in the chair next to my bed. I looked over to Tabitha and saw she was crying. "Why are you crying?" I asked her. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"You were in a coma, that is why Vic and Michele are here I emailed him a week ago" she wiped her eyes. I looked at her.

"I was kind of wondering why my dream lasted do long" I blushed slightly.

"You had a dream?" Vic asked. I nodded blushing a little deeper.

"I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it but I dreamed I was in the D.N. Angle world." I said. Vic put his hand over mine then began to hold my hand; I smiled.

"Really?" he asked; I nodded.

"I stayed with the Niwa's and got to spend time with all of them; in fact today well in the dream Daisuke was drawing a picture of me with With on my lap then later," I blushed again turning my face redder, "I watched the theft Dark had to do that night and afterwords me and him went to the fair in the town; he won me a teddy bear then we went to the beach. We were watching the sun go down. I was leaning against him and drifted off to sleep then I heard him say 'Brandie wake up'"

"I said that," Vic said I looked at him and he nodded, "I did different voice to see if that would wake you up I did Ed then Tamaki then Dark I must have gotten threw that is why you made that noise" he looked at every one who nodded in agreement.

"Then you started singing didn't you?" I asked he nodded

"I'm gonna ask you something and if you get it right then we know I broke through to you; what song did you hear?" he asked me.

"Hello Beautiful" I told him. He looked at me then stood and kissed me on the forehead causing me to blush yet again

"That was the song" he told me.

"I really appreciate you coming out here and doing this you too Michele" I told them. Michele smiled

"well you'll have a few more days of us we don't leave until Sunday" she told me. I smiled back.

"maybe by then I can give both of you a proper hug" I say.

"well I can give you a proper hug" Michele said she stood, walked over, put the side of my bed down, sat back down and gave me a hug. "I'm glad your awake that means we can talk and get to know this week end" she said she let me go and stood then Vic took her spot and gave me a hug gently squeezing me. I took a breath in through my nose and smelt his cologne.

"I know this is gonna sound weird but your cologne smells so good" he let me go and smiled.

"I've heard it before" he told me. The next person to hug me was Tabitha.

Through out the rest of the weekend I was put threw simple PT like picking things up. Vic and Michele would come and stay the day with me and we talked about different things. The last day was kind of bitter sweet they came to see me and Vic had a small gift. He gave me his bottle of cologne he brought with him. "Just a little something to remember me by" he told me. I laughed a little.

"I'm gonna remember this entire weekend" he smiled and hugged me again. Then Michele hugged me again too.

"See you again someday at a convention" she told me. I nodded.

"Most defiantly"


End file.
